


Прикованные

by Puhospinka



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, First Time, M/M, Mini, PWP, Rating: NC17, Romance, Slash, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 05:38:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6067183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puhospinka/pseuds/Puhospinka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дайчи пригласил в гости Терушиму. С ночевкой. Но что-то сразу пошло не так.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Прикованные

**Author's Note:**

> Фик был написан на WTF Battle 2016 для команды WTF Haikyuu!! 2016

Дайчи разгладил безупречно ровное покрывало на кровати и тут же смял, врезав по нему кулаком. Упал на спину, раскинув руки, и посмотрел в белый потолок.

Ничего не происходит. Совершенно ничего. Терушима придет, как договаривались; они наберут еды, усядутся перед экраном и будут смотреть фильмы, может быть, не только фильмы, может, и не смотреть, а слушать музыку, такое тоже бывало…

От мыслей, что у них уже было не только это, у Дайчи внизу живота вспух горячий шар, в штанах стало тесно, а самому ему — стыдно. Как будто ему нужно было от Терушимы только одного. А это неправда, с Терушимой было нескучно и время пролетало мгновенно, а еще вместе с ним легко давался английский — может быть, потому, что Дайчи не хотелось уступать, он ведь старше, в конце концов.

Какой бред.

Дайчи поднялся и с тоской посмотрел в окно. Горячий шар и не думал пропадать, наоборот, раздавался вширь, поднимался выше, к самому горлу, оставляя после себя каменный стояк. Дайчи не любил обманывать — ни себя, ни других, его девизом была честность. И вот сейчас пришла пора признаться, что все, кроме одного, интересы встречи с Терушимой отошли на второй план.

Хотя по правде ничего такого у них еще не было. Дайчи вспомнил их последнюю встречу у Терушимы дома. Сначала они занимались, а потом, когда начало темнеть, забрались под котацу и врубили четвертую часть «Звездных войн». Они и раньше прикасались друг к другу или сидели, прижавшись, когда руки как будто случайно ложатся на голый живот, да там и остаются, но еще можно было сделать вид, что все происходящее ничего не значит. А тогда Дайчи лежал, всей кожей ощущал, как их бедра соприкасаются, и ничего не слышал из-за шума крови в ушах. Он понял, что их обоих бьет озноб, когда Терушима уронил голову на скрещенные руки и выдохнул, содрогнувшись всем телом. Было темно, и Дайчи улегся на бок, подперев одной рукой голову, а вторую положив Терушиме на поясницу. И массировал до тех пор, разминая твердые мышцы, пока Терушима не застонал довольно и наконец не улегся к нему лицом. Их губы были так близко, что Дайчи чувствовал запах зеленого чая, который они пили недавно. А потом расстояние исчезло. Это был даже не поцелуй — они трогали друг друга губами, у Терушимы они оказались мягкими и вкусными, и было так приятно, что сердце выпрыгивало из груди, а член — из штанов.

А потом в комнату постучала Терушима-сан с вопросом, не уснули ли там мальчики, и Дайчи так подскочил, что аж ударился спиной. Домой он засобирался, пряча лицо, и Терушима бормотал что-то неразборчивое. Всю неделю они переписывались, ни словом не упоминая этот почти-поцелуй, а потом родители Дайчи взяли сестру и укатили на источники на все выходные.

И Дайчи пригласил Терушиму к себе.

С ночевкой.

И вот сейчас ждал, чувствуя себя дураком. Из-за волнения, из-за того, что отмылся до скрипа, подстриг и без того короткие ногти, дважды сменил на кровати постельное белье и так и не решил, доставать футон или нет, потому что если достанет, то Терушима может решить, что это ответ на тот недопоцелуй. А если не будет доставать, то сразу станет ясно, что спать им придется вместе. Дайчи подошел к окну, прижался лбом к холодному стеклу, закрыл глаза и начал дышать.

Его этому приему научил тренер Укай, тот, который старший. Говорил — если чувствуешь, что заносит, остановись и подыши.

В голове прояснилось, и даже возбуждение сошло на нет. Дайчи захлопнул дверцу шкафа — футон они достать всегда успеют, до ночи еще далеко; включил чайник и поставил разогревать ужин — глупо делать вид, что он Терушиму не ждал; спрятал учебники — заниматься они ни сегодня, ни завтра точно не будут, с Дайчи хватило, что он и так всю субботу проучился.

Терушима запаздывал, но Дайчи решил его не дергать — значит, была причина. Зато можно, не торопясь, нарезать салат и поставить варить овощи.

И когда в дверь раздался звонок, он пошел открывать совершенно спокойно. Распахнул дверь, присвистнул при виде Терушимы в дождевике — вода стекала на пол, образуя лужу, а сам Терушима неловко мялся на пороге. В полумраке подъезда его прищуренные глаза на смуглом лице казались прозрачными, как дождевая вода, и Дайчи, улыбаясь, покачал головой — а потом схватил Терушиму за мокрый рукав и втащил в прихожую.

— Эй, я сейчас все здесь залью, — Терушима ловко выпутался из дождевика, и стало видно, что джинсы у него ниже колен потемнели от воды, да и ноги мокрые.

— Ерунда, — Дайчи повесил дождевик — пусть стекает, все равно потом вытирать, — и пихнул Терушиму внутрь.

Тот уже бывал у него дома, но никогда — вот так, с ночевкой. Дайчи смотрел в выбритый затылок с влажными высветленными прядями и думал, кто же из них стесняется сейчас больше.

— Извини, — говорил Терушима. — Пришлось сделать круг, мать просила завезти отцу рабочие документы, и я время рассчитал хреново, думал, успею.

Терушима раздевался, оставляя на полу влажные следы, и продолжал говорить, а капли стекали по смуглой шее, завораживая.

— Я дам тебе свои штаны, — сказал наконец Дайчи, — а ты идти в ванную, горячая вода есть.

Терушима обернулся. Вид у него был одновременно смущенный и задиристый.

— Обойдусь. Или ты собрался потереть мне спинку?

Жар залил волной щеки и пополз по шее.

— Иди! Просто не хочу, чтобы ты простыл.

Он вжал кулак Терушиме в поясницу и подтолкнул вперед, но тот уперся. Дайчи разжал пальцы и провел ладонью по спине, ощущая влажную рубашку и то, как Терушима расслабился.

— Давай, — мягко сказал Дайчи и вот так, подталкивая, довел до ванной. — Дверь не закрывай, я тебе одежду принесу.

Терушима обернулся, и губы изогнулись в улыбке, а Дайчи поспешно удрал в комнату.

Там пришлось остановиться и снова подышать — на улице действительно хлестал дождь, а он и не заметил. Шум воды в ванной прекратился, и Дайчи опомнился — одежда же.

Стопку вещей он неловко просунул в едва приоткрытую дверь и услышал приглушенное «Спасибо».

Терушима вышел, когда Дайчи как раз закончил вытирать лужу в прихожей.

— Быстро ты. Вещи брось в корзину, а джинсы давай сюда, повешу сушиться.

Дайчи украдкой рассматривал Терушиму — футболка ему была явно велика в плечах, а еще коротковата — когда он поднимал руки, яростно вытирая голову, показывалась гладкая спина с убегающей вверх дорожкой позвонков. На темнеющую короткими волосками ложбинку над поясом штанов Дайчи старался не смотреть.

Терушима независимо прохаживался по комнате, заложив руки за спину, и рассматривал содержимое полок так, будто видел их впервые в жизни.

— Я сейчас! — крикнул Дайчи и нырнул в ванную. В зеркале отразился безумный взгляд, и он потряс головой, прогоняя туман, плеснул в лицо холодной водой, а потом выгреб вещи Терушимы, отправляя их в стиральную машину.

Глаза остановились на аккуратно сложенных белых трусах. Чистых, пахнущих хлопком, Дайчи их собственными руками пятнадцать минут назад достал из упаковки с дюжиной таких же. Он несколько секунд рассматривал трусы, а потом понимание прокатилось по телу жаркой волной, волоски на руках встали дыбом, и Дайчи вцепился в раковину. Холодная поверхность остудила разыгравшееся воображение, но Дайчи не мог перестать думать о том, что Терушима сейчас там, в комнате, в штанах и без трусов.

Ничего же особенного, он дал ему нормальные джинсы, плотные, там и видно-то ничего не будет, и все равно от этой мысли голова кружилась, а дыхание перехватывало так, что впору задуматься о кислородной подушке. Дайчи представлял, что между кожей и штанами нет никакой дополнительной преграды, и…

В голову пришла хулиганская мысль. Дайчи быстро стянул с себя штаны, снял трусы и надел штаны обратно. С возбужденным членом пришлось повозиться, грубая ткань царапала головку, и уложить его нормально не получалось. Когда Дайчи застегнул ширинку и шагнул из ванной, джинсы потерлись о ягодицы, а член мягко вдавился в передний шов.

Ох, мать твою. С каждым шагом чувствительная кожа реагировала все сильнее, и Дайчи пришлось выжидать, пока пульс успокоится.

Терушима сидел на полу, откинувшись на кровать и подобрав под себя ноги, и щелкал пультом от телевизора. Полупустая сумка лежала в углу, на столе аккуратными рядами выстроились коробки для обедов.

— Мать сказала, что я никуда не пойду, если не заберу еду, — развел Терушима руками.

Дайчи кивнул:

— И правильно, еды много не бывает.

Они расхохотались, до того это церемонно прозвучало, и Терушима подвинулся, освобождая место — Дайчи увидел, что он сидел на сложенном вчетверо покрывале — теплое, и от пола не дует. Он уселся рядом, задевая Терушиму сначала бедром, потом плечом, и бодро спросил:

— Что у нас в планах?

— Как скажешь, Дайчи-сан. Можем посмотреть про тигров.

Заставка «Мира животных» распахнула пасть, полную крепких белых клыков, ее сразу же сменил круглоухий тигренок, смешно переваливающийся с лапы на лапу. Дайчи было абсолютно безразлично, что именно смотреть — с Терушимой ему было интересно все.

Он положил ладонь на спину, чувствуя даже сквозь ткань футболки жар тела. Вздрогнул, когда осознал, что именно делает. Терушима казался застывшим и деревянным, только смотрел, не отрываясь, и коротко облизывал губы. Дайчи провел рукой по спине, потрепал между лопаток, как будто это было самое обычное дело, и Терушима как будто обмяк и расслабился. Привалился к его плечу, устраиваясь поудобнее, взял пульт, и Дайчи смотрел на аккуратные коротко остриженные ногти. Руку отнимать не хотелось, поэтому пришлось повозиться, прежде чем они устроились так, как было удобно обоим.

Лицо Терушимы, светлое, усыпанное вдоль переносицы веснушками, было так близко, что Дайчи мог коснуться губами кончика носа. Он застыл, когда под футболку скользнула чужая рука, и втянул живот, содрогнувшись от прикосновения жесткой ладони.

Дайчи сглотнул и, перехватив Терушиму за талию, рывком усадил себе на бедра, прижал к себе, чувствуя загнанное дыхание на шее — Терушима простонал прерывистое «Оооох», когда его стояк уперся Дайчи в живот.

— Дайчи-сан, — прошептал Терушима, и давление на член усилилось — он расслабился, сполз, отчаянно ерзая. — Если что-нибудь не так, ты скажи…

— Шшш.

«Не так» было все, и Дайчи не знал, с чего начать. Говорить, правда, все равно бы не получилось, поэтому он коснулся губами горячей кожи и начал расстегивать на Терушиме штаны. Стояк мешал, пальцы скользили по ставшей вдруг неудобной застежке, а Терушима только тяжело дышал и бессмысленно водил ладонями по груди Дайчи.

Когда застежка наконец поддалась, Дайчи чуть отстранил от себя Терушиму — ему хотелось видеть. А тот, опустив голову, кусал губы, и растрепанная челка щекотала лицо.

Терушима действительно был без трусов. Жар окатил с ног до головы, когда Дайчи рассмотрел темно-алую головку и толстый ствол, встающий из густой короткой поросли. Он коснулся указательным пальцем округлой поверхности, собирая густую смазку, и сладко-острый запах ударил в голову.

А Терушима поднял голову, ловя его взгляд, и Дайчи провалился в прозрачные светло-серые глаза. Он очнулся, когда они с Терушимой уже целовались — неловко и непривычно, и, черт, как неудобно, — и от каждого движения сознание уплывало все дальше. Когда Дайчи задел металлическую штангу в языке, в паху плеснуло жидким огнем. И он продолжал исступленно трогать гладкий кружок, все больше теряя голову.

Терушима что-то бормотал, и Дайчи никак не мог понять, чего он хочет, пока пальцы не легли на молнию джинсов, и от этого сердце подпрыгнуло к горлу и зашлось в бешеном стуке. Разгоряченная кожа чувствовала каждую шероховатость соприкасающейся с бедрами, ягодицами, пахом ткани, и Дайчи швырнуло в дрожь, когда Терушима наконец подцепил «собачку» и молния поехала вниз.

— Ох ты блядь… Дайчи-сан…

Загустевший воздух закупорил легкие, накрыл плотным маревом, отрезая все звуки, кроме коротких хриплых стонов Терушимы. Когда его кулак обхватил член, Дайчи выгнулся, цепляясь за пол, упираясь пятками и подаваясь вперед.

Терушима хватал ртом воздух, как будто ему тоже нечем было дышать; его член, вызывающе торчащий из ширинки, набухал прозрачными каплями смазки; ладони беспрестанно двигались — по бедрам Дайчи, по животу, — задевая головку как будто невзначай, и Дайчи каждый раз словно прошивало током.

Хотелось нести чепуху. Говорить: «Ты классный». Или: «Ты красивый». Или: «Я хочу тебя». От последней мысли рот наполнился слюной, Дайчи подтянул к себе Терушиму, не давая ему трогать себя. Штаны мешали, и он, навалившись на Терушиму, сдирал их с ягодиц, дурея от округлой мягкой плоти, так удобно ложащейся в ладони. Терушима разводил колени и смотрел, широко распахнув глаза.

Дайчи наклонился над светлым животом с узким клином густых темных волос, лизнул пупок. Над круглой впадинкой краснела поджившая царапина, и Дайчи провел по ней языком. Терушима дрожал, цепляясь за плечи, перед глазами все плясало, и Дайчи облизал губы, прежде чем обхватить скользкую головку.

— Дайчи-сан… Возьми… Возьми, а?

И замычал, когда Дайчи взял его член в рот. Зубы задевали нежную кожу, и черт, это наверняка было больно, а еще член оказался слишком большим, и это было совсем не как в той порнухе, под которую Дайчи дрочил, представляя себе Терушиму.

Потому что это было охрененно. Это было круче любой порнухи и круче любой фантазии.

Дайчи стиснул ягодицы, ощупывая колючую от сбритых волосков расщелину; перекатывал в ладони яички и прикусывал головку, когда Терушима начинал извиваться. А потом тот вывернулся из рук, дернул Дайчи за ноги и уткнулся ему в пах, опаляя горячим дыханием. Когда член обволокла горячая влажность, Дайчи сжал головку губами.

Терушима ему, кажется, даже не сосал — просто облизывал член, трогал яйца, и Дайчи сгорал изнутри с каждым прикосновением. Штаны все еще мешали, и он стащил их Терушиме почти до колен, чувствуя, как он делает то же самое. Они возились, полуголые, теснились друг к другу и цеплялись друг за друга, и Дайчи почти ослеп от пота, заливающего глаза, одурел от запаха смазки и ощущения пульсации головки на языке.

Когда Терушима стиснул ягодицы и развел в стороны, Дайчи потерял голову. Оргазм накатил сорвавшейся лавиной, и он забился, вбирая член глубже, проталкиваясь сразу двумя пальцами в сжатое отверстие, которое до этого так и не решался потрогать. Но сейчас ему стало все равно, он хотел раствориться в Терушиме, и катись оно все подальше, потому что это лучшее, что с ним случилось, и лучшее, что у него есть. И он терся щекой о твердо-каменный член, толкался в Терушиму пальцем и вжимался лицом в мокрый пах, кончая так длинно и так сладко, что перестал чувствовал пол под собой. И когда в лицо брызнула густая струя, Дайчи лишь сжал член рукой, выдаивая остатки спермы и слушая, как затихает хриплое, низкое «Аааа».

Эхо оргазма еще катилось в крови, а колени уже ощущали жесткий пол и прохладный воздух. Дайчи приходил в себя — он лежал со спущенными штанами, уткнувшись в чужой пах. Обмякший член с красной, раздраженной головкой маячил перед глазами, и Дайчи впервые почувствовал страх.

— Дайчи-сан? — позвал Терушима.

Его голос звучал глухо и надтреснуто.

Дайчи приподнялся на локте и повернул голову — в уголке рта у Терушимы осталась капля спермы, а сам он выглядел сконфуженно.

— Прости, я не хотел.

Дайчи моргнул, сел и вытер лицо футболкой — сперма уже начала подсыхать. А потом своей же футболкой аккуратно вытер лицо Терушиме. Он читал на форуме, что после секса всякое бывает — мол, и разочарование, и интерес пропадает, раз получил, что хотел, — и сейчас не мог понять, что же он чувствует. Разбирал по полочкам, чего ему хочется теперь — когда воплотилась его главная и, кажется, единственная эротическая фантазия. Так, сначала он определенно хочет вымыться. Потом поесть. Потом они с Терушимой не досмотрели эту передачу, а она, кажется, все еще шла. Потом ему хочется…

— Хочу приковать тебя к ножке стола и никуда не отпускать, — честно признался Дайчи. Долгие размышления — это вообще не его конек. — Круто было.

Он стащил доставшие джинсы и с облегчением вздохнул.

Терушима неуверенно встал с пола на колени, осмотрелся, чуть покачиваясь, словно не до конца соображал, где находится, а потом плюхнулся за задницу и тоже снял штаны. Подобрался ближе, и Дайчи наконец-то сгреб его в объятья. Про «приковать» это он, конечно, шутил — но прямо сейчас Терушиму точно никуда не хотелось отпускать.

— Да я давно, — глухо сказал Терушима и уткнулся ему в грудь, — прикован. Еще с того матча. Помнишь?

Дайчи помнил. Помнил азартную улыбку и плещущий через край азарт. На площадке он видел только Терушиму и немного ему завидовал — тот казался таким свободным. А потом они столкнулись в маленьком кафе.

Терушима отстранился. Сейчас он сидел перед ним на корточках, без штанов, со встрепанными волосами — и улыбался все так же безбашенно и счастливо, что Дайчи если и завидовал, то самому себе.

А еще у них впереди целая ночь и день. Можно столько всего сказать. И, конечно, сделать.

— Да, — ответил наконец Дайчи. — Я тоже. Прикован.


End file.
